


What about her?

by JulieVerne



Category: Actor RPF, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieVerne/pseuds/JulieVerne
Summary: Jaime Murray/joanne Kelly rpf, written 2013





	What about her?

People started noticing, on set. When Jaime pressed closer to Joanne. When they were unnecessarily indulging in physical contact at every available moment. The way their eyes met and held, and even held while Jack called their names in exasperation at the two of them again unready for yet another scene. The way they giggled between takes, Jaime's mouth close to Joanne's ear, making her double over with laughter and clutch Jaime's arms for balance, the way Jaime held her upright, held her steady, held her.

\------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, Eddie was the first to say something. He chose Joanne, because, hey they'd been working together for years now. Years.  
"So. Jaime, huh?" Eddie asked as they sipped scalding coffee from the crappy takeaway cups from the catering table. The coffee might be terrible, but at least it was hot.  
Joanne's head whipped around as it usually did at the mention of Jaime. She looked for her but saw only the crew, a few trailers and the cold, bleak landscape of a field somewhere outside the Greater Toronto Area. A disinterested cow started back, then looked away.  
"What about her?" Joanne asked, turning back to her coffee. "You like her or something?"  
"No. Do you?" Eddie asked, half-seriously.  
"Yeah. She's nice." Joanne said.  
"I know she's nice, I was asking if you liked her."  
"Of course I do.' Joanne said mildly, walking away as the hair stylist motioned her over urgently - probably to do something godawful to her hair. Again.

\----------------------------------

Allison was 16 years younger than Joanne and the first time she'd met her she'd had a bit of a crush on her. Not in a gay way, because, hey that's cool if you're into that, but she wasn't. Definitely wasn't. Just normal admiration for someone who was like a mentor or something.  
They'd done a lot of the shooting for 'For The Team' when Jaime came back on set. Allison finally had a scene alone with Joanne and little butterflies were fluttering (the script had even included a hug! A hug!) and they were halfway through the scene when Joanne froze. Completely froze in place. No 'what’s the line?' No fit of giggles. Just stopped entirely.  
Tawnia yelled out 'keep going, keep going' but Joanne stood up and walked over to the second camera and pulled Jaime into a deep hug that lasted long enough that the cameramen stepped away and started chatting amung themselves. Allison sighed and cursed her butterflies as she watched the two women catch up, Joanne's hand on Jaime's arm in a way it had never been on hers. Tawnia finally called for a break, after trying unsuccessfully several times to catch Joanne's attention. Allison got herself a red bull and walked over to where Jaime and Joanne were leaning against a building with their coffees.  
"Hello again, Allison," Jaime said, moving her coffee to her left hand and extending her right with a bright smile as Allison slowly melted. Allison shifted the red bull to her other hand and took Jaime's hand in hers, noting the sensation of her hot hand against Jaime's cool one. Allsion shook the hand in hers briefly, smiling at Jaime and reminding herself to look at her face, her face and oh god those dimples, this was like her first day with Joanne all over again. Jaime's gaze shifted as someone called her name.  
"Well, I will see you both soon, I hope," Jaime said and walked away. Allison looked at Joanne's face and saw what she felt reflected.  
Joanne's eyes caught hers and they both blushed.  
'So. Jaime. Huh.' Allison said, and rubbed her forehead with her cool hand. Joanne just smirked and sipped her coffee.

\---------------------------------------------------

Next came Saul. They'd been shooting his first episode with Jaime, he'd been holding her while she held a plank and when they called cut Joanne hurried over to help the new cast member to her feet. Jaime, of course, pulled her down with her and Joanne hit her shoulder and cussed her out.  
Saul was right next to them, so he offered his own hands and they respectfully and promptly stood up, but he couldn't help feeling a little excluded as they brushed each other off.

The next day he was relaxing between takes, sitting on a chair in meager sunlight when Joanne threw herself in the chair next to his.  
"So. Jaime, huh?" Saul asked as he took a tentative sip of his herbal tea. It was disgusting but hey, he was an actor. He could pretend. And he really did want to lose those 10 pounds.  
Joanne kept staring straight ahead.  
"Yup." She said.  
"So?" Saul pressed, trying not to grimace with his next sip and freezing behind his sunglasses as Joanne turned that thousand-mile stare on him. She finally sighed and took a sip of her coffee. He swallowed with a grimace, making a mental note to not ask again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Genelle couldn't really read auras like her character Leena could, but when Jaime and Joanne were in the same room, she didn't need to. The way their faces lit up when they caught sight of each other was easy enough to read. And even if it wasn't, the way they couldn't bear to let something as stupid as air come between them was evidence enough.  
Joanne was sitting at the table outside the studio with a book and a cup of coffee when Genelle sat next to her.  
"Whatcha reading?" Genelle asked. Joanne showed the cover of the book, eyes glued to the pages. The Time Machine, by H. G. Wells. Genelle laughed. "You know she isn't really H. G. Wells, right?"  
"Yeah. So?" Joanne replied, never looking up from her book. Genelle wasn't quite sure what to say.  
"So. Jaime, huh?"  
Joanne made a non-committal hum and turned the page. As Genelle left she passed Jaime in the doorway. Jaime smiled at her, but when she saw Joanne, dimples appeared and spread across her face.  
Genelle nodded and smiled to herself, wishing someone would smile like that at the sight of her.

\-----------------------------------------

Jack Kenny finally called them on it. He'd been in the edit suite for days, and they were long days and he wrote this beautiful, beautiful thing and Joanne just keeps looking at Jaime.  
Every take. Every scene. And Jaime is looking back. It's getting hard to edit it without it looking like a love story. So he called Jaime into his office, thinking, well, she's played gay in lots of roles, maybe she's just confused.  
She wasn't confused. She made a cohesive argument as to her and Joanne's actions and he just nodded in the face of this well-presented and passionate argument as to how Myka and Helena 'fell in love a little'.  
Joanne was waiting outside the edit suite when Jaime came out. Jaime smiled and took her hand.  
"So, Jaime. We fell in love a little, huh." Jaime leaned in and kissed Joanne softly. Joanne pulled back, smirking. "He bought it then?" Jaime nodded before kissing the taller actor thoroughly. Joanne’s coffee fell to the ground, unnoticed.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime Murray/joanne Kelly rpf, written 2013


End file.
